


And as the Colors Fade Away

by TheLast1nsStanding



Series: The Dark Side of the Moon [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Confusion, Gen, George Needs a Hug, Sadness, Tommy doesn't trust him, Trust Issues, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLast1nsStanding/pseuds/TheLast1nsStanding
Summary: George was numb. He was questioning all of his choices. Had he made the right one, in the end?————Dreamteam SMP WarGeorge’s POV after the first and four one-shots.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Spot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: The Dark Side of the Moon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896367
Comments: 3
Kudos: 169





	And as the Colors Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is another note from Shy:
> 
> Hey guys! Sorry that this one has been posted so late. Last and I have been busy all day and I wanted to write something for you, so this short was born! Again, sorry that it’s so late and it’s so short. See you later!
> 
> Lots of love,  
> -Shy

The words echoed silently in his ears as he remembered what he had said.

“I couldn’t hurt the kids.”

But he had hurt them? His best friends? The ones that he had known for years?

“I couldn’t betray them?” 

Hadn’t he done that already? Hadn’t he already hurt them?

Dream might not have been the best of people all around- he was arrogant and overconfident, he could be a brat at times and he often got so sucked into something that he was doing that he would push away everyone. But he was still his friend. His best friend for years. Maybe this hadn’t been a good idea in the first place. His cheek still stung from where Sapnap had hit him. He had deserved that. But his glasses? The one thing that he had help above everything else that he had- besides having a warm bed and home, but that wasn’t really his home anymore. It was part of Dream’s kingdom- did they have to be taken from him? After he had risked everything to try and put an end to this war before it got out of hand, before there were needless deaths.

But was it worth it?

Was it worth it to loose everyone and everything that he had cared about?

Not like it mattered anymore. Even if he went back and pleaded on his hands and knees- he would never do that anyhow. Not unless he was forced- to Dream and he somehow forgave George, he would never trust him to the extent that he had before. Never again. Was it worth it to loose one of the people that he cared about the most, at one point? Even if said person could be an arrogant, sometimes hot headed, know-it-all?

That was what George was doubting.

He could feel eyes piercing into him, a bright blue- one of the few colors that he could see. It was focused on him and he could feel the angry that was being attempted to be conveyed. Tommy. That’s who it was. Of course it would be one of the kids. Why wouldn’t it be? Eret was the one he had went too. Wilbur would probably be suspicious but not as angry as the gaze felt. Fundy would probably be angry, but George probably wouldn’t feel his anger burning him like he did now. That left Tubbo and Tommy. Tubbo was probably, by far, the calmer of the pair and that left Tommy. Out of all of them on what used to be the Dreamteam, George had been the closest to the people of L’manberg. He and Tommy had actually gotten along at one point.

Those days were long gone, apparently, with the heat of Tommy’s eyes shinning like one of the colors that he couldn’t seen. Even painted in shades of yellow, gray and blue, one could still feel the colors that they couldn’t see. 

Bad had described them to him once, during a time when the pair talked oftener. Green was calm, fresh with just a hint on mint. Red was hot, angry and passionate at the same time, like when you ate a hot pepper. Pink was sweet, like candy, but it could be just as bitter as an orange- not bitter but not sweet. Orange was bright, cheerful in a way that yellow was not quite. It was bold and probably would taste like lemonade. Purple was probably George favorite description at the time. Purple was regal and calm, bold and rational. It was sweeter, but only once you got a victory. 

He had asked Bad to describe the colors that he could see too- blue and yellow, black and white. He had liked blue to the ocean, to a deep lake. Yellow had been likened to the sun. Hot and life-giving, but old life taking. A delicate balance between the two. Black was the deep of night, of the breeze in a moonlit valley and white was gentle and bright. Black and white, much like yin and yang. Opposites. A pair. Caution and fearlessness. Gentleness and harshness.

But there was a small, tiny problem.

He didn’t feel like any of the colors anymore. 

He felt gray.

Dull. Void of possibility, just an endless pit of nothing. 

It was odd, not feeling much. 

It would have been nicer to feel anything- the passion of red, the calm of green or even the harshness of yellow. 

But he didn’t. 

He was stuck in the gray. 

And he didn’t know what to do about it without them.


End file.
